


Sanders Sides NSFW Oneshots/Drabbles

by snowezrogers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angry Sex, Body Horror, Bruises, Eggpreg, Fainting, Fuckbuddies, Gay Sex, Headaches & Migraines, Hypoglycemia, Lingerie, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Sex, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowezrogers/pseuds/snowezrogers
Summary: Basically I'm trash and I'm trying to write more so, yeah, nsfw oneshots.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 15
Kudos: 166





	1. Caught-Dukeceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 362  
> Warnings: Ummmm, yeah.

Remus snickered at the snake unravelling under him. He was so cute without his snark and his sarcasm it was almost funny. Deceit grabbed at his shoulders and pulled him back down from admiring his lover to kiss him. The snake gasped at the change of position and cursed, making Remus smirk at him, even as he kissed over his neck and sucked in another hickey there.

"You look so pretty moaning for me, Snakey." The intrusive side didn't even have time to react before his words tipped Deceit over the edge and the lying side came on himself, quickly followed by Remus as the couple calmed down.

And that's when the door slammed open and Roman came in only to screech at what he saw, covering his eyes.

"Have decency, Remus! We share this room, you could have at least screwed in his room!" Roman squawked out.

"Nope, he's got a snake loose in his room and neither of us felt like maybe crushing her. Plus it was kinda spontaneous stress relief, ya know?" Remus told him as he pulled away from his red-faced lover, who hid himself under the blankets and attempting to give Roman a semblance of sanity by covering Remus.

"I don't need to know this!" Roman screeched.

"You're the one that almost interrupted." Remus shrugged.

"Remus, so help me god, leave your brother alone right now!" Remus turned back to Deceit, snickering as he leaned over him to kiss him, making Roman give a weird fake-vomitting noise as he covered his eyes again.

"Remus stop that! I'd like to lay down and sleep off a migraine for once!" Roman snapped.

"Remus!" Deceit hissed, pushing at him. "Be _nice_." Deceit insisted, snapping their half of the room clean and clothing back on both parties in the couple. "Sorry, Roman, about Remus being well, _Remus_. Not sorry for sleeping with him though. I'll be going back to my room to find Eleanore before she gets hurt."

"Biya, Snakey!"

"Bye, Remus." Deceit kissed Remus' cheek before leaving. Roman fake gagged again but went to sleep in his bed, back faced to his twin, trying to repress what he just witnessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sorry.  
> (yes I am)


	2. Attention-Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words: 313  
> Warnings: Probably.

"You don't pay attention to me anymore!" Roman wailed dramatically from their bed. Logan was, admittedly, getting quite aroused but he was busy with work he had to get done for a deadline tomorrow but Roman seemed dead set on having it not get done.

"Roman, I'm busy." Logan sharply told him.

"And I need attention or I'll take care of it myself." Roman snapped, whimpering softly. And that was Logan's line. He stood up from his desk and glared at Roman, who was currently on his bed with two fingers in himself, biting his lip.

"You want attention, you'll get it." He laid over his boyfriend in the bed, taking Roman's hand away from himself and pulling himself out of his pants.

Roman gasped feeling him enter, painted nails digging into his shoulders through his shirt. The creative side cursed and gasped as Logan ran his hand up his hip, feeling over the nearly sheer pink nightgown Roman was wearing. He almost hadn't had time to admire it between his frustration and his lust.

Roman wriggled his hips and whined so Logan just began moving until Roman was a mess, usually wavy hair tangled up and his dress hiked up his hips that were being bruised with handprints like his neck was being bruised by hickeys.

"Close." Roman managed to choke out.

"Good." Logan only went harder, Roman tossing his head back against the pillow again and gasping before he came on himself, Logan not far behind after continuing to hit Roman's already abused prostate.

"Have you learned not to bother me when I'm working?" Logan asked as he tucked himself away. Roman, with glazed eyes, looked at him, still having not moved as he recovered, bruises flowering up on his hips and neck and breathing slowly calming down.

"God, I need to make you mad more." Logan sighed at his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time I regret nothing.


	3. Whoops-Royality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words: 347  
> Warnings: Roman is trans ftm.

Roman gasped feeling Patton grab as his hair, pulling it back like a handle. He couldn't help the moan that squeaked out and Patton thrusted forward into him again. Roman buried his face in the bedding, unwilling to look at the mirror Patton had faced him toward.

"Harder!" He begged.

"You want me to break you?" Patton asked.

"Please!" He choked out.

Roman felt him go harder, surely going to leave bruises but it was worth it. Patton kisses against his neck and sucked hickeys over his spine, making him arch his back, only worsening his need to come.

"God, so close, Pat!" He whined.

"Good, come for me then." He couldn't turn down that request. He felt Patton bite down into his neck and his vision whited out as he came, hazily acknowledging that Patton came in him and then pulled out to check on him.

"Ro? You okay?" Roman groaned, feeling dizzy.

"Dizzy." He mumbled. "Sugar's really low." He added softly.

"God dammit, Roman. Why'd you agree then?" Patton asked, cleaning them up.

"I forgot I didn't eat today." He whispered softly, feeling the breathlessness hit him.

"Here's have some of this." Patton put a rock candy in his mouth so he'd be able to at least have enough sugar in his body until he could manage to get up and get food.

"Getting better?" Patton asked after a few minutes. He nodded softly, cuddling up further to Patton.

"Please don't scare me like that, Roman. I thought I hurt you or the babies." Patton explained, running his fingers through his hair and then over his belly, checking on the babies.

"We're okay." Roman assured him.

"Are you sure?" Patton asked.

"I'm sure." Roman reassured. Patton kissed his belly and then his forehead, snuggling up with him.

"I'll get you some real food, okay? C'mon."

So they ended up falling asleep together in their pajamas with their twins Liam and Fiona, and a blanket draped around them, Roman safely tucked into Patton's arms and the fear of Roman passing out again far from their minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this because a 13 year old kept telling my wife that Patton is too pure for sex. Well, kid, here's Patton being one whole feral dad.


	4. Eggs-Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2,131  
> Warnings: Oviposition, Body Horror? (kinda but mostly in reference to Virgil's penis and the oviposition itself). Roman's a trans man, btw.

"What are you laughing at, Hot Topic?" Roman asked as Virgil watched his struggle to grab his cup from the top shelf. Curse the spider man and his tall legs for having unloaded the dishwasher that morning.

"Aw, you think I'm hot." Virgil smirked, almost uncomfortably close when Roman turned around to glare at him as Virgil reached up to get his cup for him. Virgil's shirt had ridden up and was currently stuck over his stomach, revealing his very prominent abs.

"Holy shit." Roman mumbled, unable to stop staring.

"You like what you see?" Virgil asked, pressing against him more.

"Fuck yes." Roman breathlessly let Virgil grind against him, eyes nearly rolling back at the feeling of someone finally touching him how he liked, buff, tall, and handsome. "I have permission to kiss my little princess until she's drunk then, right?" He asked, hand riding up his thigh.

"Yes, god, please." Roman practically begged him, feeling Virgil kiss over his neck, teasing him until he actually kissed him and Roman forcibly put Virgil's hand against his crotch, grinding against it and moaning his name lewdly.

"Horny much, little princess?" Virgil asked.

"Please. I need it. I need you." Roman begged.

"Alrighty, princess. I'll fuck you nice and good." Virgil promised him, pulling his nightgown up and finding Roman wearing panties and his pussy wet and nearly dripping.

"What a pretty girl for me." He pulled his partners panties down and put Roman on the counter, mouth buried against the red side's wetness. Roman mewled, legs tightening around him from the unfamiliar feeling. His head hit the cabinets and he pushed Virgil closer, grinding against his mouth.

"Good girl, come for me." Virgil muttered. So he did, he spasmed around his tongue and his eyes rolled back, chest heaving as he clutched Virgil's hair for security that he wouldn't fall.

"You are gorgeous." Virgil whispered near his ear, apparently standing now to keep him safe on the counter. Roman refocused on the still very horny burn in his privates and pulled Virgil close.

"That feel good, pretty girl?" Virgil rubbed his thumb over Roman's whole cunt, making him tremble again.

"So good. More." Roman pleaded.

"More? Like head more?" Virgil asked.

"No, fuck me. Put your dick in me and fuck me." Roman insisted.

"You know that my dick isn't quite like anyone else's, right?" Virgil asked.

"Really?" Roman looked down at Virgil's crotch, finding the prospect of it intriguing.

"Yeah, I'm half spider. That kinda translated to...spider penis." Virgil tried to explain.

"So spiderman cum?" Roman asked.

"No, eggs. It'll...It'll lay eggs inside you." Roman stared at him wordlessly, not even considering not saying...

"Fuck me now. Fill me." Roman insisted.

"You're sure?" Virgil asked.

"I've never been more sure, fuck me with that spear of a dick and fill me with your children." Virgil didn't need to be told twice, instead getting out his, actually, very spear-like cock with a knot at the base.

Roman stroked it a few times, making Virgil moan softly, especially when he dug his nail as a crescent into the knot. Virgil actually shuddered at that, grasping Roman's hips tightly for stability to stand. Virgil then pushed the tapered tip into him, slowly moving inside as Roman realized he'd have every inch stuck filling him until he was full of eggs with a knot that big.

When they got to the knot, Roman was cursing at the stretch but grinding towards it. Instead of pushing it in right away, Virgil ground against him, biting his neck and grunting, likely feeling eggs building up in whatever fucking spider save this snarky bastard had, thankfully getting ready to shoot them into Roman.

Roman, meanwhile, still felt the tapered end of the dick against that unfamiliar ring of muscle, about to press into it and he knew it would hurt a bit but goddamn he was ready. And then Virgil dubbed his clit as he thrusted his knot forward into him, getting about a fourth of the way and Roman moaned at the feeling of both pleasure and pain, the clit stimulation and the spear going through his cervix. His legs tightened just feeling that motion so deep inside him.

"You okay?" Virgil asked. He nodded softly.

"Again." He instructed, letting Virgil thrust in about halfway with his knot this time. He felt his toes curl, back arching at the stretch as he came for the third time at least that one session. Roman grasped him close, legs wrapping around the emo and pulling him to thrust again. Virgil slowly buried into him, entrance closing around his knot and the emo moaned softly at the engulfing heat.

"You're so tight." Virgil grunted, grinding up into him again, this time pelvis to pelvis. Roman gave a lewd mewl, feeling every inch inside him now. Virgil felt the egg sack move forward, getting ready to send one out as it shifted, the eggs already making his pelvis feel a bit crowded. Roman grabbed his hand, making sure he had contact to make sure he could tell Virgil if it became too much.

"Here comes the first one." Virgil warned him.

Roman looked down at their connection, feeling the egg drop into the knot, making him whimper feeling something else stretch inside him, the knot now truly making them locked together. He didn't want to come yet though, he wanted to see this egg as it slowly pushed up, up, up, pressing against every good place, making him feel so full already. Then it pushed against his cervix, not stopping at all as he felt Virgil lean over him, kissing his neck softly. Then the egg settled in his uterus, and finally he let himself moan and come at the feeling of it filling his uterus just right.

"You okay?" Virgil asked. "Better than okay." Roman whispered, feeling the next egg follow the very second he got the first one settled.

"You're sure? There's usually fifty every sack. I can try to pull out between eggs and I can finish it myself." He assured him.

"More. I need them all. Use me as an incubator, egg daddy." Roman babbled mindlessly, feeling the second one settle and the third one begin pushing into him.

Virgil didn't need to be told twice. He sped up slightly, not bulking Roman with them all at once but making the process slightly faster for them both. Roman orgasmed and held him close, letting Virgil take care of him as he kissed over anywhere he could touch. Romans belly was slowly growing by fifteen eggs, making him look slightly pregnant.

At twenty five Roman had orgasmed at least twenty times and Virgil was now rubbing his nor quite pregnant-looking belly, kissing it each new egg that settled. And at thirty five, he looked heavily pregnant, lower belly swollen outward with their eggs shifting inside him each new potential sibling they had enter him as well. At forty he looked near bursting and Roman was almost desperately coming with each new egg.

"You sure you can take fifty? That's ten more, Ro." Virgil asked.

"Give me them. Make me your incubator. Please, I need it. I need them. Ruin me." Roman begged him.

So Virgil let the next ten eggs slowly fill him too, making him look and feel so full he began rubbing his belly too, feeling the warmth and the taut skin holding all fifty of Virgil's babies. Virgil stayed in for a minute, likely checking for any runaway eggs, and then slowly pulled out of him, Romans cervix snapping shut and all the eggs finally settled into place as Virgil kissed his stomach, completely unaware id how badly he had ruined Roman for anyone else ever again.

"You look so pretty full of eggs." Virgil told him.

"Your eggs, god all of them are yours." He babbled mindlessly still, still so close to coming but he had no stimulation.

"My pretty princess." Virgil kissed his lips, then his belly and then his mouth was at his wetness again.

"Fuck, yes!" He cursed, toes curling up and hips raising as he came again against Virgil's mouth.

"Better?" Virgil asked.

"So much better." Roman breathlessly alerted him, slowly coming back to himself.

"No one has ever reacted like that to my eggs." Virgil told him, tucking himself away and snapping a washcloth into existence, gently wiping any fluids off Roman and then snapping clean panties on him.

"That's because I was a virgin." Roman admitted, brain fried already so he didn't quite care if Virgil knew he was a twenty-eight year old virgin.

"Wait. You were a virgin and you took _fifty_ eggs?" Roman nodded. "Your body shouldn't have been able to hold all of them." Virgil alerted him, hands hovering gently over this stomach, as though checking on it and trying to make sure Roman was safe.

"They'll be okay, right?" Roman asked, worriedly holding their clutch.

"Just...Just be careful. Like really, _really_ careful." Virgil told him, protectively rubbing his thumb over their eggs.

"Of course. Now if you'd be so kind as to help me up, I'm stuck like a turtle." Roman insisted of him. Virgil laughed but gently picked him up off the counter, arms both around his back as he protected their clutch from harm.

"You're so pretty." Virgil rubbed his belly and admired his newly taut belly, caring for their babies now that they were able to grow instead of be a monthly release of eggs.

"Virgil, how will this clutch come out? Like have you ever had eggs survive?" Roman asked.

"They come out how they went in, just with much less me involved. And no, me and Pink's clutch didn't make it because Pinky wasn't able to fertilize them, Remus' DNA and mine couldn't mix. Not a lot of them survived even being born, let alone did any survive a day. Deceit develops his own eggs so, since we did it during his mating season, his clutch flushed mine out of him. And Orange didn't want them to survive so he beat his stomach until they all died." Roman protectively held his belly.

"Well, my body is strong enough. And I don't make eggs and won't kill our babies. I want them." Roman told him.

"I just hope the DNA can be viable." Virgil told him, worriedly holding their precious babies.

"Hey, wanna test eggs with Logan if they work well with me?"

"Honestly, they'll probably work best with Patton. Frogs mass produce their sperm, frogs are made for eggs. You and Logan can only fertilize do many at once."

"You clearly don't know a determined man when you see one. I have the spite to do it and Logan has technology on his side." Roman draped his arms over his shoulders, bodies not quite fitting together well anymore but Virgil kissed him anyway.

"Also, is it safe to get up yet? The counter is starting to hurt my ass." Roman asked.

"It should be as long as they feel secured in there." Virgil told him, letting him nod to react before he helped him down, being careful to help him around still.

* * *

If you told Roman four months ago that he'd fall in love with something that had just hatched after he'd incubated it for three months, he'd have smacked you at the question. But, seeing Riley, Felix, Keith, James asleep in their crib, he really couldn't care. Virgil was washing off Basil and Caleb, and Remus was playing with Wyatt and Dylan, Logan trying to show Patton how to hold Isaac and Micah and Janus was holding Edgar, Lance, and Abram.

Roman didn't regret one thing seeing litte Edgar get transfered over to him, seeing little hands reaching up at him, smiling at the thing he made that grunted for attention he would very much give him. Virgil kissed his face again as he placed Basil and Caleb into their crib.

"Any regrets?" Roman smiled at their first-hatched son, the way Edgar wriggled and grasped for his shirt.

"I would do it again in a heartbeat." Roman kissed Virgil's face, letting him poke his head over his shoulder to watch Edgar fall asleep against Roman and finally calm down.

"They're so cute, kiddo. Lookit, Isaac and Micah fell asleep!" Patton excitedly told him as Remus made a face at Wyatt, making him giggle and making Dylan laugh along with his brother.

"I love them." Roman told Virgil softly, smiling at their friends and their children.

"I'm glad. We're gonna need a damn bus to get everyone to the store when they're older." Roman snorted.

"Probably." Roman leaned against him, feeling Virgil's hands supporting his sides and back still, admiring what they made too. Roman couldn't be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...I don't know why I did this either. I may have regrets but, honestly, I'm still in shock that my sleep-deprived brain actually fucking wrote something and it was this.


	5. So.....Frog Babies?-Intrumoceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 816  
> Warnings: Oviposition, Body Horror?, Remus and Janus are trans men, btw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > Aww 🥰 so cute 🥰 but you know now am curious if it’s possible you could write Patton being a frog and all, having eggs too with remus or someone else. But if not it’s ok 👍🏼 I love your story’s 🥰
> 
> You bet I can!

"Oh, hi." Remus greeted himself into Patton's room, Janus following quickly behind him, having been on the way to bother him before he and Janus went off to some random quest in the Imagination that the pair would probably get in trouble for.

Patton, however, was on his bed, hand around his dick, seeming to be getting one out. Remus chuckled. The so called 'dad' of the group was big, bigger than he'd imagine at least. Janus leaned against him in a stop, seeming to stare as well. Remus then squawked a laugh at his best friend.

"Ha! You're getting hot for Patton!" Remus cackled. Janus turned red from embarrassment and shoved him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Patton asked.

"We came to bother you, of course but, seeing as Janny here is horny for you and you're horny." Remus shoved Janus so he tripped and fell on top of Patton, screeching apologies with his face burning red. Remus couldn't help but admire the way Janus seemed to melt in Patton's hands after they'd had a short talk about if it was really what Janus wanted and not just an in the moment decision.

He loved the way he saw his friend get broken down so easily into a mess of curly hair against pillows and hickeys on his human side's neck, face red and flustered. Then Patton noticed him staring.

"Just gonna watch me fuck him or are you going to participate?" Patton asked, leaving Remus stammering for a second before enthusiastically jumping onto the bed so he cold get some dad cock. Patton immediately began kissing him, leaving the same marks he'd left on Janus.

Janus, of course, then vied for attention, settling to seat himself firmly between them, snapping off him and Remus' remaining clothing and kissing over Remus' jaw, keeping him close.

Patton chuckled and grabbed Janus' ass, causing him to shudder at the forceful, commanding touch. He liked its control over him. The blue side rubbed the tip of his cock over Janus before he dipped into him, Janus quivering and giving a moan at the stretch before Patton pulled away quickly and thrusted into Remus.

The green side's eyes rolled back and his back arched with both pain and pleasure. Janus whined but eventually seemed to settle when Remus shut him promptly up with two fingers in him, curled up and hooked against the spot that made him nearly drool with the near ability to come that he couldn't yet achieve.

Patton cared not for wasting a second, beginning to thrust into Remus' willing cunt until Remus came with a spasm and a long whine, back arched and hands grasping tightly to Janus. Patton then tried to pull out before he came too but Remus stopped him.

"Why aren't you coming?" Remus asked.

"Well, I don't exactly come I lay eggs." Patton admitted.

"Do it. We both can deal with eggs. Nothing we haven't dealt with before." Remus told him, urging Patton to do so and the paternal side immediately pushed in to the very base, pushing into somewhere Remus vaguely recognized but it made him orgasm again so who cared what it was.

Then he felt tiny eggs fill him, tinier than his thumb nail and so, so precious. Remus felt over his belly with it's barely-there bulge. Patton smiled at him as he finished laying his eggs and then he, without missing a beat, pulled out slowly, ensuring that place slowed around the eggs to protect them and then thrusted up into Janus, that Remus had stopped pleasuring to admire his own belly.

And, while Janus got pounded to oblivion and had eggs fill him above him, Remus admired the way Janus filled up easily and, honestly, looked a bit bigger than Remus' belly himself. When Patton was done, he admired his handiwork in making the two chaotic sides relax, even if only for forty minutes while he fucked and filled them.

Two years later, Patton definitely didn't regret laying in the two when he saw Janus proudly showing him Salem, their baby that had been set back by being the runt and his egg had been a bit more premature than his brothers and was finally catching up, as the baby took his first steps.

Remus was feeding an adamant Quinn and Riley. Logan had Lucas and Jamie and was reading to them, Virgil laying with Dante and Ethan laying on him as he worked on sketches, Roman and his figments were currently playing tag with the other kids out back in the yard. He was quite happy with his two mates and their twenty six babies.

Remus and Janus seemed quite happy with it too, both being excellent mothers yet somehow chaotic enough that Janus was, yet again, sneaking the children cookies and Remus was not-so-discreetly handing them candy.

The aqua side couldn't even bring himself to be frustrated because he was so happy with his big famILY.


	6. Orgasm Denial? No, Orgasm Revival-Loginceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words: 898  
> Warnings: Oviposition, Body Horror?, Janus is a trans man.

Not three hours after their insult match, Roman knew full well Janus was hormonal when he came to his room, naked under his long cloak and sat on his lap as he laid lamenting to himself on his bed, quite obviously sexually irritated. Janus' very wet crotch admittedly very tempting while he sat across his nearly nude thighs.

Roman, however, brought Janus to sit on his face first, hands holding his partner's hips while his mouth dove into the feast it recieved. Jansus grasped his hair with one hand, legs tightening around his head and Janus moaned quite loudly.

"God, so good." Roman was immediately spurred on by this. He had never pleasured Janus before and to know he was good at it, or even just relatively decent at it, made him more confident in his actions.

Janus seemed to spasm as he came around his tongue but Roman kept going until Janus seemed overly sensitive before he decided he was sensitive enough to lay in without an issue. So he pulled himself out of his boxers and sank Janus down on his cock, which made the blonde side mutter curses.

Roman let him move himself up and down a few times before he pushed all the way in, past his cervix before he let his eggs push their way up into him to fill him out and Janus groaned, seeming happy with the result of their stress relief session. or, at least it was for Janus, Roman felt more frustrated than ever.

However, when Roman began crying, Janus got concerned, like actually physically concerned and held his face gently, wiping the tears off.

"Roman, are you okay?" Janus asked softly.

"I just...Everthing's so confusing and Thomas hates me and you hate me and I act like Remus and I'm scared of becoming like Remus because then everyone will hate me like they hate him and I can't orgasm and-" Janus shushed him.

"Nobody hates you, Roman. I assure you, I'm not mad. Thomas isn't mad. I _love_ you. Thomas _loves_ you. As for Remus, you two are polar opposites. I was angry and I lashed out and I didn't mean what I was saying and I hurt you because I was hurt and it isn't right. As for you being unable to orgasm, why don't I help you. If you'll let me, of course." Janus assured him.

Roman nodded and Janus shifted his partner more feminine and, honestly, quite sexy, but Janus was tired so he summoned Logan instead.

"What am I here for?" He looked at the pair quite unimpressed ot be called upon for such a thing.

"Ro here says he can't orgasm and, since I never orgasmed til you fucked me, I figure it's best you blow his mind too." Logan nodded, shutting his book and joining them on the bed, tie slightly undone and already pulling Roman out of his boxers and shirt, freeing him for both to see how incredibly sexy he looked, feminine attributes and all.

Logan rubbed over Roman's new and quite obviously sensitive cunt. Roman immediately reacted the very second Logan's thumb brushed his clit, gasping and arching into it. Logan smirked, kissing Roman's face and letting the red side whimper as he pushed in two fingers and then going down to mouthe at Roman's clit.

With his tongue running over Roman's clit, fingers curling around inside him, Logan proudly made Roman give a cry, shaking as he had what probably felt like his first orgasm. Hell, it probably _was_ his first orgasm. He then straightened up after ward and rubbed gently over Roman's clit, trying to help him through any possible oversensitivity but it just seemed to make him horny again.

So, since Roman was still horny, Logan replaced his fingers with his cock, making Roman moan and Janus kept sucking hickeys in Roman's neck lazily, hands playing with Roman's new chest tissue to make him come harder when Logan fully seated himself.

Logan paid no mercy to Roman, pounding into him and making him orgasm several times until he was sure Roman was exhausted like Janus seemed to be from Roman himself having tired him out. So, when Roman began just constantly moaning and even began to mindlessly rut against him, Logan warned him he was about to come.

"Gonna come." Roman nodded.

"In me." He mindlessly told him. Logan bottomed out and did so, Janus pushing his hair back and glasses up, taking care of the two of them. The three all cuddled up together in the bed, Roman feeling over him and Janus' eggs, which Janus had waited far too long to get out and had implanted by now.

The only real shock came when, six weeks later with Roman walking out of the bathroom.

"So...guess who's pregnant." Roman squeaked out to his partners. And, thus, the trio expected yet another kid or two added into Janus' mystery number, which turned into twins from Roman and seventeen surviving eggs from Janus.

Janus was recounting names every day as he watched over his eggs, waiting for them to crack to help the babies inside to hatch while Logan occasionally walked by and kissed both him and Roman, and Roman who was talking to his twins he still had yet to birth in the corner, though that time would come within the week.

Yeah, they were happy.


	7. Sparring-Roceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1,173 Words  
> Warnings: Oviposition, Slight Body Horror

The sparring session was going great. Both Janus and Roman were getting out their aggression without so much as needing to speak, both quite good at physical fights after years of both dealing with Remus.

The fight, however soon ended with Roman falling atop Janus and the princely side gave an airy laugh at Janus seeming flustered below him and Roman felt a chime of pity toward the poor bastard given the raging boner against his thigh.

"Looks like someone's having more fun that anticipated." Roman teased.

"It's adrenaline and my upcoming heat, nothing more. Get up and fight." Janus snapped at him.

"I have a better idea." Roman then dove in to kiss him and Janus bawked at him at first before settling into it. Roman ran his hand over the snake's inner thigh, drawing out a whimper from him. "Feel good?" Roman asked.

"Very good." Janus whispered.

"No need to be quiet here, love, we're all alone and nobody comes here. You can scream however loud you like." Roman assured him, fingernails dragging over the bulge in his pants. Janus whimpered and then began moaning as the red side began stroking at said bulge.

"You're so pretty when you're moaning." Roman praised him. Janus' cock twitched and the snake gave another, stifled moan. Roman snapped the couple undressed, their clothes a pile next to them and Roman wasn't shocked given his research on snakes that Janus actually had two cocks, both exactly the same both with small knots at the bases.

"Look how handsome. Look how big you are, Jan. I'll bet I can only fit one." Roman praised the deceitful side and Janus' hips twitched up toward his, taking advantage to rub his twin cocks over his wet cunt.

"God, more." Roman ground against him.

"Could say the same to you, tease." Janus growled with his restraint beginning to fade into complete feral-ness. God, Roman couldn't wait.

"Yeah, yeah, don't make me do all to work, Sir Scaley." Roman kissed over his scales as he sank his wet cunt down onto one of the two dicks he intended to impale himself on. "Fuck, you're big already."

Roman could feel him quite deeply already with just one of the two cocks in him and he wasn't even close to the knot on the base. He had to go back up and sink down on both to get to the knots. Janus looked at the end of his restraint now, seconds from snapping and ruining him. Roman couldn't wait to see him feral. Now if only he could just get him to snap.

"God, you're so big. I can't get it all in." Roman tried to impale himself on the knots but Janus growled very deep in his chest and rolled them over, yellow eye blazing as he began fervently fucking into him, making the prince grasp him close and gasp and moan at the feel of getting pounded into.

Janus only slowed down once Roman had come multiple times and then he slammed both knots into him, giving Roman the feeling of him having pressed through something and Janus still seemed quite feral so Roman tried to help calm him, praising how well he'd done, even if Janus couldn't seem to finish just yet.

He peppered kisses over his face and then he felt it, the movement of something transferring from Janus to him but not what he originally thought he'd feel. This wasn't come, no, this felt hard yet squishy and two of the somethings seemed to be transferring through either of the two cocks he was impaled on still into that very deep place.

Roman saw his stomach bulge a tiny bit when the things stopped moving and Janus grunted as he kept pumping them into him until Roman realized they were eggs and Janus was currently putting his clutch in him. Roman orgasmed at that thought, at the thought of having Janus' babies inside him, the thought of being round with his clutch for however long they would be there.

Janus showed no signs of stopping soon so Roman just held him close and let him have at it, filling him until he was, indeed, very round and, quite frankly, felt like he'd look like a turtle should he try to get up.

Janus finally seemed to be empty and slowly eased his knots out, fucking up into Roman and rubbing at his clit to make him come again, leaving Roman absolutely fucked out and now raw but oh so blissed out as he felt Janus slowly pulling out and seeming to calm down, face buried in Roman's neck and Roman rubbing his belly softly.

Janus looked at his handiwork and gawked before beginning to apologize and offer to help him get rid of the eggs before they got fertilized and even more apologies. Roman just smiled and pulled him close, even with Janus near tears with apologies.

"It's okay. I wanted them, I wouldn't have let you continue if I hadn't." Roman assured him, kissing over his face.

"You promise it's not an issue?" Janus asked.

"Of course not. I love kids. And eggs. You should see how many times I let Patton and Virgil lay in me just to feel full." Roman assured him.

"Do you need help getting mine out?" Janus asked.

"I was actually going to keep them if that's alright with you." Roman admitted.

"Then we'll have babies?" Janus asked, amazed.

"That's the plan." Roman told him. Janus pressed a gentle hand to his stomach and felt over the eggs that were currently being fertilized.

"Get strong in there, Daddy wants to see you be strong for your mother." Roman laughed as Janus cuddled up with him a bit longer before they both got dressed and Janus helped Roman home to Remus greeting them.

"Whoa, baby bro, swallow a whole watermelon recently? Ca I cut you open and see what it looks like?" Remus asked.

"No, I'm pregnant. Me and Janus are having a clutch of eggs." Roman slowly admitted.

"I knew you two would get together!" Remus exclaimed.

* * *

Janus was giving Abram, Basil, Cecil, Dante, Edgar, and Felix their bottles. Roman was feeding Gaige and Hazel. Remus was helping to feed Isaac, James, Keith, Lance, Micah, Nolan, Orion, and Peter. Patton was feeding Quinn and Riley while Logan fed Salem and Tobie and Virgil fed Uriah, Vasyl, Wyatt, Xanth, and Yuuki while Thomas held and fed Zayne.

Roman could say he was disappointed in the least bit that all his eggs hatched. Janus had been so overprotective of them he was sure Janus would have cried had a single one not made it. And he was grateful they made it seeing all the differences between them.

Like Zayne's beauty mark, and Hazel's birthmark, and Micah's heterochromia, and James' already prevalent vitiligo, all the way to Isaac's albinism just like Remus and Vasyl's scales that were quite similar to Janus'.

Roman regretted nothing, no matter how big a family he and Janus made.


End file.
